Device configuration refers to activated and/or deactivated features of a device. The features include, but are not limited to, camera, internet connectivity, sound recorder, radio, etc. The device configuration may be required to be changed based upon the context such as geographical location, temperature, etc. For example, the device configuration may be required to be changed for a restricted area, such as a server room, of an organization. Usually, the device configuration is verified or changed manually, e.g., by a security guard. The security guard may, e.g., put sticker on a camera of the device or might keep the device with him based upon the security policy of the restricted area. The manual verification or re-configuration of the device might be costly, time consuming, and prone to human errors.